cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Umeki Michiko
|alias = (by Miwa Shūji) |viz = |gender = Female |Birthdate = May 29 |Constellation = Lepus |Blood Type = AB |Age = 16 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Dark purple |Eye = Green |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = B |Team = Hanai Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank No. 02 |Occupation = Border Operator High school student |Position = Operator |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = |Pupil = |Teammates = Hanai Kiyoshi (Leader) Hanai Atsuya Ikari Hokuto |Relatives = Father |Rival = |Love = Miwa Shūji |Main = |Subs = |Type = |Usage Points = |Enlistment Usage Points = |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Tamura Yukari |Voice Eng = }} |Umeki Michiko}} is the Operator of B-Rank No.02 Hanai Unit. Appearance Michiko is a short girl with light skin. She has dark purple hair that she normally keeps tied in a low bun. She has round, bright green eyes and a friendly face. She can normally be seen with a smile on her face. When she isn't in her Operator uniform, she can often be seen wearing dresses and skirts, or her school uniform. Personality Michiko is a friendly and cheerful girl. She loves helping people and making people happy. She can be quite shy when put in the spotlight, however, so she prefers to stay behind the scenes. She is altruistic and compassionate, and she will put others needs above her own. She is very idealistic, always seeing the silver lining in any situation. She believes that every person has good in them, no matter how deep it is buried. This, however, can cause problems for her. She is overly trusting, which can get her into sticky situations. She is very imaginative, often daydreaming and getting lost in thought. She is a dreamer. She is a very hard-worker, and she is very dedicated to her unit. She is insecure, not believing herself to be anything special. This insecurity is often mistaken from humbleness. She normally gets nervous easily, but when she doing her Operator job, she is surprisingly calm. She is also an emotional person, though she tries to hide her negative feelings to keep people from worrying about her. She has a bad habit of getting too caught up in helping other people that she forgets to eat or sleep. History Michiko's mother died of illness when Michiko was very young, so she was raised by her father. She was always trying to help her father since he worked so hard, and she always tried to make him proud. She was very smart, so she did well in school, and she was well-liked by everyone she met. After the first Neighbor invasion, she overheard her father and one of his co-workers talking about an organization called Border. After doing research on the organization, she decided that she wanted to join to help people. Her father was against it at first, but he eventually allowed it. She wanted to be a combatant, but her Trion levels were very low, and she failed the physical portions of the exam. Instead, she became an Operator. It was discovered that she was a natural at the job, so after a short training period, she was allowed to become the Operator of a unit. She became the Operator of the A-Rank unit consisting of Hanai Kiyoshi, Hanai Atsuya, Ikari Hokuto, and Hasegawa Anzu. At first, they were unsure if she was fit for the job because she was so young, but she quickly proved herself. After an incident where Anzu attacked her teammates, Hanai Unit was demoted to B-Rank. They are now the No.02 B-Rank Unit, and they aim to become A-Rank again. Triggers and Abilities As an Operator, she doesn't have any Triggers equipped. Her skills as an Operator are nothing to scoff at. Her Parallel Processing capabilities are among the best, shown by how she could effectively support a team of four combatants in the past, a team that was A-Rank. Parameters Trivia *Her favorite food is honeydew. *Current concern: She wishes people would take her more seriously. *Her father recently moved out of Mikado City, so she lives in the Hanai Unit operation room now. *She is afraid of heights. Quotes *''"I'm kind of a fan of the All-Rounder position. It's what I wanted to be when I joined Border ... Don't get me wrong, I love being an Operator! It's just... not what I had originally intended."'' (to Miwa) *''"He's a lovable idiot, so I don't mind."'' (about Hokuto) *''"If I would have stayed away from you like you had wanted, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation."'' (to Miwa) *''"I'm trying to be cheerful for you, alright? You won't be worried if I'm cheerful like I always am! I don't want to bother you!"'' (to Miwa) *''"I think we should always help others when we can."'' *''"Without my equipment, I can't do much... But I can't just stand around. Just because I can't fight, that doesn't mean I can't help!"'' *''"You're not even in a Trion body. You could have gotten hurt. Don't do anything stupid like that again. Idiot."'' (by Miwa) *''"To have the courage to admit when you are afraid is amazing. Being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. It means you can push through even when you are scared."'' *''"I'm not brave. Not like Miwa-senpai and the others."'' *''"If I wasn't here, I wouldn't get to see the smiling faces of the people we helped. Those smiles... That's the reason I joined Border. To protect those smiles."'' Gallery Hanai Unit 1.png|Michiko with the rest of Hanai Unit